Em Cada Amanhecer
by Dama 9
Summary: [reedição]Depois de encontrar Inuyasha uma vez com Kikyou, Kagome volta para sua Era... será essa volta definitiva, ou apenas mais uma ilusão pregada pelo coração faria essa decisão ser esquecida.
1. Separados

"**EM CADA AMANHECER"**

**Essa é minha primeira songfic baseado em "Inuyasha", a musica é do Fabio Jr. Em Cada Amanhecer. Bem, espero que gostem, porque eu normalmente escrevo sobre Kaleido Star, mas ainda não tinha feito nenhuma song, por isso não se assustem ao notarem um ambiente um pouco deprimente, porque infelizmente eu não estava em um dos meus melhores dias quando escrevi! Mas prometo que com o passar o tempo esse ambiente muda para um menos tenso. Só mais uma coisa, essa fic já havia sido postada antes, mas como ela precisou de algumas revisões e correções, eu a estou postando de novo. Então...**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Separados**

**Era feudal... Um hannyou deprimido.**

Mas uma vez ele procurava se refugiar de seu coração passando as noites meditando em cima de uma árvore. Alem da indecisão que lhe toma o pensamento, algo pior o torturava, a lembrança da pessoa que mais amava lhe dizendo "Adeus" tão friamente. Com os olhos semimarejados, lutando contra o próprio coração para não chorar.

**"Quando a noite trás o silêncio...**

**Estou sozinho, então eu penso...**

**Como fui deixar,**

**Você se afastar de mim..."**

Era impossível não pensar nela, seria tolice tentar negar, que não sentia falta, da única pessoa que demonstrar preocupar-se com ele. Mas, não tinha o direito de impedi-la de ir, principalmente depois de ter sido tão covarde, medíocre e indeciso.

**Era atual... Uma colegial de coração partido.**

Nesse mesmo momento... Uma jovem colegial em prantos tentava abafar os soluços antes que sua mãe aparecesse lhe perguntando o motivo de tamanho sofrimento. Mas mesmo que ela perguntasse a resposta era evidente. Um hannyou. Que mesmo ferido ainda amava uma sacerdotisa que já estava morta.

Não estavam sendo fáceis aqueles dias, seus pensamentos estavam entre o passado e o presente, como se evitasse olhar pra trás e se arrepender de não dar mais uma "segunda chance" a ele. Mas cada coisa a seu tempo. Era difícil pra Kagome aceitar o Adeus, mesmo sendo ela mesma a dizê-lo, o que mais lhe fazia sofrer era que, tudo tinha sido por escolha dela, ficar ao lado dele mesmo ele amando outra e aceitar amá-lo somente com seu coração, sem nunca lhe revelar o que sentia. Talvez ela esperasse que com o tempo ele mudasse, mas se nem cinqüenta anos mudou, não seria agora!

-Se iria terminar assim, porque tinha que acontecer? - dizia a menina entre um e outro soluço. Milhões de perguntas lhe turbinavam a mente, impedindo que uma resposta clara lhe consola-se.

Mesmo os dias passando rápido, aquele em especial parecia teimar em não passar. Não fazia uma semana que ela havia voltado, mas ainda sim, parecia uma eternidade. Deitada na cama, Kagome olha para a janela, na esperança de que a qualquer momento ele fosse aparecer gritando o nome dela e mesmo a contragosto viesse lhe pedir desculpas. Mas quem ela queria enganar, ele já havia escolhido. Assim, ela adormece, derramando mais algumas lagrimas.

**"Vejo a vida passar sem graça...**

**No vazio dessa casa...**

**Fico a imaginar...**

**Você parece estar aqui.."**

**-- Saudade e Covardia.**

-Faz quase uma semana que ela se foi. Murmurava o hannyou pra si mesmo, enquanto permanecia ainda em cima de um dos galhos da árvore sagrada. Ao menos se ela tivesse lhe dado à chance de explicar, antes de gritar aquele maldito "Senta!", mas ela ainda tinha razão, mesmo que lhe custasse admitir, Kagome tinha todo o direto de nunca mais querer falar com ele.

Seu coração deveria estar partido depois de vê-lo abraçado a Kikyou em frente a arvore sagrada, mesmo lugar, onde ela o havia lacrado da ultima vez. Entre uma lágrima e um suspiro ele falava:

-Preferia ter ouvido mil sentas dela, do que ter visto aquele olhar; -Inuyasha ainda permanecia na arvore, sua expressão era muito triste, nem mesmo Sango e Mirok se atreviam a tirá-lo de seus devaneios.

-Seu baka, mais uma vez você deixou alguém importante partir, mas ela também deveria ter me dado à chance de explicar. Nesse momento a expressão do hannyou mudou se contraindo, de triste passou a indignado, como se as ultimas palavras pudessem de alguma forma lhe consolar e aplacar um pouco a dor que sentia pela falta dela.

Em cima da arvore sagrada, o vento cortava-lhe levemente o rosto, esvoaçando sua cabeleira prateada. Seus olhos dourados ainda estavam marejados, quando várias lembranças começaram a vir átona de seu coração.

-Kagome; -ele sussurrava.

Talvez a lembrança que mais lhe chamava a atenção, fora do dia em que eles se conheceram, melhor, do dia em que ela o conhecera. Ele não sabia ao certo o que o havia despertado, seria o cheiro que ele havia sentido ou o grito desesperado que a garota dera ao fugir da mulher - centopéia. Seu coração começou a doer mais uma vez, quando ele se lembrou das ultimas palavras de Kikyou antes de lacrá-lo. Agora, exatamente naquele momento, ele estava no lugar onde perdera e recontará a pessoa que mais amava, mas mesmo assim, fora covarde ao deixá-la partir. Até mesmo as brigas lhe faziam falta. A jovem colegial lhe mandando sentar por qualquer grosseria ou quando aquele lobo fedido aparecia com a intenção de lhe roubar o amor da jovem.

Ela mudara sua vida, depois foi embora, o que mais lhe doía era saber que um dia isso iria acontecer, mas não imaginava que fosse assim. Uma lagrima solitária, rolava de seus olhos indo perder-se no haori vermelho.

Como o hannyou poderia ter-se apaixonado pela colegial e a deixado partir. Teria sido sua covardia, ou o medo de declarar seus sentimentos. Talvez os dois, pois nem mesmo um taiyoukai como seu 1/2-irmão poderia suportar tal dor. Afinal, ninguém é perfeito.

**"Pode ser que eu esteja sonhando de mais...**

**Só eu sei quanta falta que você me faz..."**

Mesmo ele sendo um youkai completo, não seria capaz de tirar de seu coração o único sorriso que o confortara nos momentos difíceis.

**"Eu me rendo...**

**Não dá pra te esquecer...**

**Sei que estou te perdendo...**

**Em cada amanhecer..."**

**"Vou vivendo...**

**Do pouco que ainda restou...**

**Desse amor..."**

**Continua...**


	2. Um apelo do Coração

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Um apelo do coração.**

O dia estava quase acabando quando ela despertou, o vento da tarde ainda acoitava os vidros da janela que ainda permaneciam fechados. "Ele não viera". Ela sussurrava ao constatar suas suspeitas.

Deixando as fraquezas de lado, Kagome resolveu ira até a arvore sagrada, por mais que tivesse uma ultima e triste lembrança daquela arvore, ela simplesmente não conseguia odiar o lugar, mesmo porque a arvore não tinha culpa dos sentimentos que cada um tinha quando chegavam diante dela.

Era impossível pra jovem não chorar ao lembrar de tudo que havia deixado para trás. Os amigos que sempre estiveram a seu lado e principalmente o hannyou que tanto amava. Mas que havia escolhido outra e não ela.

Ao tocar o tronco da arvore sagrada, ela pode sentir uma leve brisa tocando seu rosto, como se quinhentos anos de lembranças pudessem invadir sua mente, dando-lhe respostas que ela jamais pensou existir. Uma lágrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos.

**"Vejo a vida passar sem graça...**

**No vazio dessa casa...**

**Fico a imaginar...**

**Você parece estar aqui..."**

Ela podia senti-lo, mas como aquilo era possível, eles estavam a praticamente quinhentos anos de distancia, mas mesmo assim, ela podia ouvi-lo respirar, como se estivesse a poucos centímetros acima de sua cabeça, dormindo em um dos galhos da arvore.

O coração batia descompassado, exigente e temeroso de que aquilo seria mais um sonho, onde ela poderia esquecer das coisas que a atormentavam e em fim, poderia amar aquele que tanto desejava.

Kagome assustou-se, estaria ficando realmente louca depois de tudo aquilo. Ao seu redor as únicas coisas que existiam era o hannyou e a arvore a sua frente. Nada mais parecia ter foco. Não era um sonho e sim uma visão bem real daquilo que ambos precisavam no momento: Uma segunda chance.

**"Pode ser que eu esteja sonhando de mais...**

**Só eu sei quanta falta você me faz..."**

-Eu te amo... Kagome... - ele sussurrava. - Porque não me deixou explicar...

**"Eu me rendo...**

**Não dá pra te esquecer..."**

Ela não podia acreditar, como ele poderia dizer que a amava se havia escolhido Kikyou, sem perceber Kagome foi tomada por um sentimento dividido, entre raiva e saudade, esquecendo-se completamente sobre as duvidas que tinha ela resolveu por um fim logo naquele, que supostamente ela achava, ser um sonho.

-**SENTA**! -ela gritou. Como se talvez isso pudesse provar se aquilo era real ou não.

**"Sei que estou te perdendo...**

**Em cada amanhecer..."**

Mas para, de certa forma, sua alegria, o hannyou que estava na arvore, mexeu as orelhinhas que por sinal são super kawaii e ao ouvir o senta, foi com tudo de cara no chão. Kagome só teve tempo de fechar os olhos, pra não ver a terrível queda. Ela não podia acreditar, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Como era o final da primavera, muitas sakuras desprenderam-se dos galhos caindo no chão, formando um extenso tapete perfumado pelo mesmo.

**Continua... **


	3. Juntos

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Juntos.**

O hannyou parecia mal-humorado pra variar ao se levantar, muitas das flores haviam grudado em seus longos cabelos prateados e principalmente, aquele forte perfume o deixava atordoado. Foi quando entre milhares de pétalas de sakura, ele pode definir um cheiro que lhe era muito familiar. O único capaz de lhe trazer milhões de lembranças. O mesmo capaz de romper o lacre de cinqüenta anos existente em seu coração.

Quando finalmente pode fixar os olhos no lugar de onde vinha o cheiro, ele foi tomado por uma grande surpresa. Kagome estava com as mãos tapando os olhos e se virava pra encarar o hannyou. Eles estavam finalmente, frente-a-frente. Sem mais ninguém pra atrapalhar.

Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha fecha os olhos, como se isso fosse suficiente para apagar a imagem da colegial a sua frente, já que ele achava estar sonhando, achando que ao ouvir o senta, fora mais uma peça que seu coração lhe pregara. Mas mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados, seu nariz não o enganava, pois o cheiro da menina ainda permanecia no ar. Quando se deu por isso, sentiu a garota se aproximar.

-Não é um sonho - ele pensou.

**"Quando a noite trás o silêncio...**

**Estou sozinho então eu penso...".**

Hesitante. Kagome se aproximava de Inuyasha, aquele "senta" fora à prova necessária para lhe dizer que não estava enlouquecendo. E que o amado hannyou estava a sua frente. Pouco a pouco, ele abria os olhos e constatava que ela ainda estava ali. Foi quando notou, algumas gotas cristalinas tocarem seu rosto assim que a jovem lhe abraçou.

**"Como fui deixar...**

**Você se afastar de mim...".**

-Kagome... -ele sussurrou tentando manter sua voz calma.

-Inuyasha. -ela tentava, mas não conseguia controlar a queda das lágrimas. Quando ele pousou sua mão sobre seu rosto secando lhe algumas.

Com um olhar terno, porém surpreso, Inuyasha, encarava a colegial que até então, mantinha o rosto encostado em seu ombro e as mãos segurando fortemente o haori vermelho, o que fez o hannyou ficar corado ao sentir se tão próximo da garota.

**"Vejo a vida passar sem graça...**

**No vazio dessa casa"...**

O silêncio entre ambos estava se tornando incomodo, mesmo que estivessem com saudades um do outro, eles sabiam que aquele encontro não duraria para sempre. Contendo lentamente o verter das lágrimas, Kagome se soltou do hannyou passando a encará-lo até que finalmente lhe falou.

-Inuyasha... O que você queria me explicar?

Ele pareceu surpreso, como ela poderia saber que o que ele mais queria era uma oportunidade de se explicar! Mesmo porque ele não imaginava que havia falado isso enquanto dormia na arvore.

- K-Kagome... her! "Seu baka, vai perder mais uma chance". Os pensamentos se confundiam um pouco na cabeça do jovem. Se ele não falasse agora, talvez nunca mais tivesse essa chance.

**"Fico a imaginar...**

**Você parece estar aqui.."**

-...; - Kagome esperava paciente, que o jovem se manifestasse, mesmo que sua ansiedade para saber se aquelas palavras eram realmente sinceras ela tentava se controlar.

- Kagome, eu precisava... Hun!... Explicar, sobre o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia; O hannyou hesitava ao falar, como se mencionar aquele assunto novamente pudesse não só ferir a menina, mas como também lhe render alguns galos por causa do "senta".

-...; os olhos de Kagome começaram a ficar marejados de novo, mas ela conteve a vontade de chorar ao lembrar do que aconteceu. – Você não tem que me explicar nada Inuyasha, você fez sua escolha, eu não te culpo.-dizia ela friamente.

Nem mesmo ela poderia imaginar a reação do hannyou. Delicadamente ele a puxou de volta para mais perto de si. A abraçando ternamente, mesmo que aquelas palavras houvessem lhe cortado à alma, com tamanha frieza, ele ainda não podia deixá-la ir embora. Kagome podia sentir seu coração disparar com a proximidade. Tentando conter seus sentimentos, lutava para se desvencilhar do abraço, mas a cada tentativa sua, o jovem parecia lhe segurar com mais força, já para impedir que fugisse.

Finalmente, ela desistiu de resistir, permanecendo em silencio, tentando se acalmar e principalmente, esperando que seu coração diminuísse o ritmo, até que ele voltasse a falar.

**"Eu me rendo...**

**Não dá pra te esquecer...**

**Sei que estou te perdendo...**

**Em cada amanhecer..."**

**"Vou vivendo...**

**Do pouco que ainda restou...**

**Desse amor..."**

**Continua...**


	4. No More Words

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: No More Words**

**-- Sentimento Declarado - um alivio para o coração.**

Inuyasha ainda permanecia em silêncio, esperando que Kagome se acalmasse. Até que finalmente sentiu que poderia soltar mais os braços porque ela já havia desistido de resistir e tentar fugir.

-Então, agora que você se acalmou vai me deixar falar? - ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia com que ela o encarasse.

-...- Kagome não respondeu, apenas sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando o hannyou aproximou o rosto mais para perto do dela. Assim, ela só acenou que sim, para que ele continuasse.

-Naquele dia, você ouviu só uma parte da conversa. -ele começou, procurando tomar coragem para falar tudo o que necessitava antes de desistir, mas foi logo interrompido pela voz irônica da colegial, que se segurava pra não mandá-lo sentar.

-Acho que aquilo foi o suficiente, ou tinha mais alguma coisa pra ouvir fora... - mesmo querendo ela não pode terminar a frase, já que o beijo que recebera dele lhe pegara totalmente de surpresa, o que a deixou sem ação.

Ambos estavam embalados pelo momento, não havia motivos pra resistir a aquilo que desejavam há muito tempo. Expressar o que sentiam um pelo outro com um longo e apaixonado beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram, Kagome ainda estava atônica com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Vendo tal reação, foi Inuyasha o primeiro a falar, mas com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o que fez com que colegial corasse ainda mais. A única coisa que ele queria era contar a ela tudo aquilo que passou nos últimos dias pensando, contar a ela, o quanto ele a amava e sofria por estarem separados.

-Pra ouvir, her... Bem... Fora o fato de que eu te amo e que aquele dia você não me deixou explicar que esse era o motivo da minha conversa com a Kikyou, acho que não tem mais nada.- depois de muito tempo, Inuyasha parecia mais aliviado, talvez por ter finalmente deixado a indecisão de lado.

-... - Kagome ainda estava atônita, apenas olhando para aquelas duas jóias douradas que eram os olhos do hannyou, os mesmos olhos intensos que a impediam de recuar de seus braços, até que se recuperando um pouco da surpresa ela falou. -Me... Ama! Mas e a Kikyou? -ela falava mais para si, do que direcionado para ele.

-Por um tempo eu estive muito confuso, mas durante aquela batalha contra o Narak eu percebi o quanto você era importante pra mim, mas não só como uma detectora de fragmentos... Não quero que você pense isso. Mas a importância que você tem pra mim, é pelo fato de eu te amar e não querer que você vá embora. -ele falava calmamente, com um olhar terno, porém muito apaixonado, como se essa fosse a melhor forma de fazer a colegial assimilar a idéia da tão esperada declaração.

-Mas... O que você estava fazendo com a Kikyou? -ela parecia insegura ao perguntar, como se isso fosse o suficiente para destruir todo aquele cenário que ela passara tanto tempo sonhando em presenciar. Inuyasha entendendo o conflito que a jovem travava consigo mesma no momento tornou a chamar-lhe a atenção.

-A ligação que existia entre Kikyou e eu, era apenas... Como posso dizer, uma questão de divida de honra. Durante muito tempo eu passei acreditando que ela morrera por minha culpa e por isso acreditava que deveria ficar com ela. Mas eu estava enganado, mesmo que meu orgulho me mandasse fazer isso, meu coração jamais permitiria que eu deixasse a pessoa que eu realmente amo ir.

**O que eu posso lhe contar?**

**Sou apenas uma pessoa desamparada.**

**Isso é tudo o que eu digo agora.**

**Por que às vezes palavras**

**São completamente impotentes.**

Kagome não sabia o que responder esperara tanto tempo para ouvir aquelas palavras dele e agora à única coisa que ela não conseguiu fazer era falar a ele tudo aquilo que ela passara o tempo todo tentando guardando para si sem poder expressar.

Deixando os pensamentos e conflitos de lado, Kagome abraçou Inuyasha, dessa vez como se ela temesse que ele fosse embora, fugisse, por ela ser a covarde por não conseguir expressar os próprios sentimentos.

-"Entendo perfeitamente o que você esta pensando agora, por isso decidi que vou esperar você decidir a hora que desejar me falar de seus sentimentos. Por enquanto me contento só em estar ao seu lado e protegê-la de qualquer mal que a aflija; - Inuyasha pensava enquanto abraçava mais forte sua amada colegial.

**Continua...**


	5. Uma flecha na escuridão

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Uma flecha na escuridão. **

-Porque eles não voltam vovó? - perguntava aflito o pequeno kitsume.

-Já faz quatro dias. -pergunta o jovem houchi.

-Não adianta ficarem desesperados, só eles podem decidir quando devem voltar. -diz a miko anciã.

-Eles são fortes, logo estarão de volta... "Mesmo que isso pareça ser impossível". - a jovem exterminadora pensava, evitando ao máximo que sua preocupação transparecesse a seus amigos.

**Meu coração bateu asas ao seu fixo olhar,**

**Quando você riu provocadamente.**

**Para alguém tão esquecível quanto eu,**

**Encontrar você é o melhor futuro de todos.**

A temperatura começou a cair, mas aquele jovem casal não parecia se importar. Já que a ùnica coisa que possuía um significado maior ali, eram os sentimentos que os envolviam.

Mas como todo bom sonho tem um fim, com esse não seria diferente... Um barulho quebrou o silêncio e a harmonia da floresta. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte energia, porém triste e melancólica se manifestava.

Nesse momento, Kagome e Inuyasha foram obrigados a separarem-se do abraço em que ainda permaneciam, para de alguma forma procurar a fonte daquela energia.

Quando eles menos esperavam, uma sombra começou a tornar-se iluminada pela lua. Para espanto dos dois, não era ninguém menos do que Kikyou. A jovem sacerdotisa ressuscitada. Ela empunhava seu arco em uma das mãos, mantendo-se em posição defensiva.

Kagome e Inuyasha assumiram uma postura tensa ao vê-la. Mesmo Inuyasha não a amando, ele não tinha coragem de feri-la. Kagome por outro lado, sentia-se frustrada, por não estar portando seu arco, não podia se defender muito menos defender o amado de sua "vida passada".

-Inuyasha... Menina. - a sacerdotisa sussurrou.

Um arrepio sinistro cortou as costas de Kagome, aquele não era um bom sinal, muito menos um pressentimento agradável. Kikyou passou a apontar uma flecha para o casal. Temendo o pior, Inuyasha entrou na frente de Kagome, fazendo com que ficasse claro a prova de que ele defenderia Kagome, mesmo que isso significasse tomar uma flechada em seu lugar. Ele não permitiria que Kikyou a ferisse por uma vingança direcionada a ele.

Os olhos de Kikyou não demonstravam tristeza e nem ódio, o que chegou por um momento a confundir Kagome, originalmente os olhos da sacerdotisa já não brilham, mas agora eles demonstravam um outro sentimento. Demonstravam derrota. Derrotada pela própria reencarnação em sua própria era. O amor de Inuyasha agora pertencia a uma garota inocente de olhos brilhantes e sorriso contagiante, não mais aquela jovem responsável de olhar frio e cheia de obrigações para com todos, menos com seus próprios sonhos.

Derrotada em uma batalha de um inimigo só, a duvida em seu coração não lhe permitira uma segunda chance. Como a concedida ao casal. Ela não sentia ódio, pois já sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, mesmo assim aonde quer que fosse, ela desejava que ele fosse feliz. Afinal, era pra isso que ela estava ali. Aonde quer que fosse... Ao pensar nisso, um pequeno sorriso moldou-se nos lábios da sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha... Menina - ela repetiu mais uma vez, só que mais alto. - Espero que entendam o que eu tenho que fazer; Depois disso ela começou a puxar mais a corda do arco, a seta da flecha começou a adquirir uma luz rosada que ofuscava os olhos do casal. Sem dizer mais nada, Kikyou atirou sem hesitar a flecha, sem ter uma mira específica, ela mirou apenas o casal. Inuyasha estava atônito ainda na frente de Kagome.

Antes de se retirar, Kikyou só teve tempo de ver o que se sucedeu antes da explosão de luz. Kagome desesperada abraçou fortemente Inuyasha pela cintura, forçando-o a mudar de posição com ela. Antes da flecha atingir o alvo aparente, Kagome já estava na frente de Inuyasha, tentando com seu corpo proteger seu amando hannyou e evitar que a flecha o atingisse. Depois disso, Kikyou não viu mais nada, a flecha atingiu seu alvo, desencadeando uma grande explosão de luz rosada, mas que logo se tornou branca e preencheu toda a região próxima a árvore sagrada. A missão já estava cumprida, então a sacerdotisa se retirou, desaparecendo entre as poucas sombras que ainda restavam na floresta.

**Continua...**


	6. O Desejo de Cada Coração

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 O desejo de cada coração...**

-Vovó, que luz é essa.- perguntava o pequeno kitsume com ares de deprimido.

-Não sei lhe responder exatamente, mas algo me diz que minha irmã Kikyou tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.- dizia a velha miko enquanto olhava pela janela.

-A Sra. diz isso pelos carregadores de almas que estão lá fora, voando sobre a árvore sagrada?- pergunta o hochii um tanto intrigado com o espetáculo de luzes do lado de fora da cabana.

Nesse momento os dois futons que estavam no canto da cabana começaram a adquirir uma luz própria, que era emanada dos dois corpos que ali repousavam. O ambiente começou a esquentar, como se as duas energias ali contidas estivessem de chocando, numa guerra interna.

-Finalmente... Murmurou a velha miko.

A luz chega a segar todos na cabana, Sango e Mirok foram se aproximando dos futons. Mas pararam estáticos quando uma explosão de luz saiu dos corpos.

-Inuyasha /Kagome...; Kagome e Inuyasha gritaram respectivamente o nome um do outro, enquanto tentavam se levantar. Mas por algum motivo eram impedidos. A luz que entrava pela janela agora era somente dos carregadores de almas que estavam próximos a arvore sagrada, porque toda aquela energia ali continha já estava se dissipando.

Sango e Mirok ainda um pouco assustados, tentavam com suas forças impedir Kagome e Inuyasha de se levantarem, pelo menos até os dois se acalmarem. Ao contrario deles, o casal ainda estava um pouco assustado, as lembranças nítidas do que havia acontecido eram muito recentes. A flecha atingindo o alvo. A declaração que vinha a seguir. Mas aquilo não passava de um sonho.

Kagome e Inuyasha, assim que foram soltos por Mirok e Sango, começaram a percorrer com os olhos a cabana, como se isso fosse o suficiente para identificar o lugar que eles estavam. Ao mirar os olhos para fora da cabana, tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha puderam identificar no céu, os carregadores de almas. Mais uma vez, Kagome sentiu aquele arrepio sinistro e uma inquietação tomou conta de seu coração. Sim, sem duvida Kikyou estava por perto. O que mais lhe doía o coração era saber que aquilo tinha sido só um sonho, pois não demoraria muito para que Inuyasha saísse correndo daquela cabana pra encontrá-la.

-Inuyasha...; Ela o chamou sem o encarar, tentando manter o olhar distante e frio.

-Uh! Kagome; ele assustou-se com o chamado da garota, algo no seu tom de voz o incomodou.

-Vai logo, o que esta esperando? -ela pareceu um tanto fria e magoada ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Os amigos ali presentes entendiam perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, era sempre a mesma coisa, apontava no céu um carregador de almas e o hannyou já saia correndo, doido pra achar a sacerdotisa ressuscitada. Mas algo estava diferente. Seriam os olhos de Kagome que estavam frios e sem vida, ou o fato de Inuyasha estar hesitando em cumprir a ordem dela.

-Se você não for ela ira embora, então anda logo.- a menina agora parecia irritada, o que assustou um pouco o hannyou, mas esse assumiu um ar confiante, acenando negativamente com a cabeça ele se aproximou mais de Kagome.

A garota pareceu surpresa com a proximidade dos dois, mesmo porque não era normal Inuyasha agir daquele jeito quando estavam com o resto do grupo. Sango, Mirok e Shippou também se surpreenderam com a atitude do hannyou, afinal, todos esperavam que ele saísse correndo pela porta sem hesitar, como até mesmo Kagome já havia-no mandado fazer muitas vezes.

-Você sabe que eu não tenho motivo nenhum pra ir atrás dela; Todos ficaram mais surpresos ainda. Kagome chegou a corar por um momento. A calma do hannyou não estava só incomodando Kagome, mas também a todos os outros que estavam na cabana, cada um particularmente se perguntava o que os dois teriam sonhado, porque definitivamente, aquele não era o Inuyasha de sempre. O que tinha mudado. A certeza disso veio exatamente no momento em que Inuyasha desistindo de lutar com seu orgulho, declarou a mesmo uma batalha perdida. Agora ele estava bem mais próximo de Kagome e não pode conter a vontade de abraçá-la. A ultima visão dela entrando na frente da flecha de Kikyou o deixara apavorado, em seus pensamentos o fato de ser um sonho era algo bom, pois a colegial estava bem e ainda estava viva, mas por outro, poderia só ele ter tido aquele sonho, então toda aquela declaração feita à amada não passou de uma peça pregada por sua mente.

-"Será que aquilo não foi só um sonho"; ela pensava, sem poder evitar ela retribui o abraço.

-"Não tenho nenhum motivo pra ir, mas tenho muitos para ficar, é tão difícil pra você entender isso. Ou o que aconteceu foi só um fruto da minha imaginação". Ele pensou enquanto seu coração clamava aos céus que não fosse aquilo e que ela também tivesse sonhado. Sem perceber, Inuyasha murmurou algo no ouvido de Kagome, que somente ela a muito custo conseguiu entender as palavras; -Fiquei com medo de te perder, nunca mais faça aquilo de novo.

Ele era orgulhoso demais para perguntar sobre o sonho, mas não pode evitar aquele comentário.

-"Então não foi"...; A colegial pensava, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer eles foram lembrados por Kaede que não estavam sozinhos. Kaede pelo contrario vendo a situação embaraçosa que os outros se encontravam resolveu interferir e romper a proximidade dos dois antes que algum comentário malicioso de Mirok o fizesse.

-Como vocês estão se sentindo? -ela perguntou. Os dois que até então estavam abraçados, separaram-se rapidamente, voltando-se um tanto envergonhados para a velha miko, que não deixou de dar um sorriso de canto ao ver que os dois estavam tão vermelhos quanto um pimentão, porém com o semblante mais aliviado.

-Bem; eles responderam imediatamente após a pergunta.

-Nós ficamos preocupados, vocês ficaram dormindo por quase cinco dias; falava o pequeno kitsume, pulando no colo de Kagome.

-Quase cinco dias, "mas"... Kagome murmurou. Então os quatros dias que ela havia estado em sua Era, fazia parte de um sonho. Mas o comentário de Inuyasha era referente a quê?

-Mas velhota Kaede... O que aconteceu com nós? - ele parecia um tanto inseguro.

-Mirok! Acho que é melhor você explicar pra eles! - a miko se dirigiu ao hochii.

-Inuyasha, srta. Kagome; disse o hochii tomando um ar solene, o que fez com que o hannyou ficasse inquieto. -Vocês não devem se lembrar, mas na ultima batalha que tivemos com Narak, tanto você, quanto a srta. Kagome acabaram se ferindo muito, por terem caído na armadilha dele.

-Armadilha?- o hannyou perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que forçava sua mente a manifestar algum resto de memória sobre o fato.

-Nas proximidades do suposto castelo do Narak existia uma barreira feita de espinhos, vocês tentaram atravessá-la e acabaram sendo arranhados pelos mesmos que continham um veneno, conhecido como a "ilusão para o coração" me perdoem, quando a questão é dar nome as coisas, eu sofro de uma grande falta de criatividade, mas não tinha nada que se encaixa aqui. Esse veneno provoca a perda dos sentidos e a manifestação das magoas mais profundas do coração.

O tempo foi passando e o monge terminara de explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo curioso ele resistiu à tentação de perguntar o que eles tinham sonhado, afinal, se era uma magoa, cada um teria tido uma visão diferente sob o efeito do veneno, mal sabia ele que ambos haviam visto a mesma coisa e que não era exatamente 100 um de um sonho ou no caso a manifestação de uma magoa, graças a intervenção de Kikyo. Mas quando o mesmo ia fazer a pergunta recebeu um olhar retalhador de Sango e resolveu se calar.

**Continua...**


	7. Tentativa Frustrada parte 1

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Tentativa Frustrada Parte 1**

Uma semana depois eles já partiam numa longa viajem atrás do Narak, nesse meio tempo, Kagome e Inuyasha andavam evitando comentar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a sonhos, o que fazia com que Mirok se corroesse de curiosidade, pois Sango não o deixava perguntar. Mas Shippou que era o curioso mais incontrolável do grupo havia percebido que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha só estavam conversando o necessário e isso já o estava irritando.

-Inuyasha, seu idiota o que você fez pra Kagome dessa vez; Shippou gritava na orelha de Inuyasha, deixando o hannyou completamente desnorteado por causa do barulho, até que pode identificar onde o pequeno kitsume estava.

Pow...

-Isso é pra você aprender a não gritar mais comigo pirralho; sem que Shippou houvesse percebido o hannyou havia arregaçado a manga do haori e acertado-lhe um soco na cabeça.

Kagome que até então estava no mundo da lua, percebeu que Shippou correra para se esconder perto dela e que um Inuyasha muito fulo da vida com os dentes cerrados estava se aproximando.

**-SENTA!**

Pow...

-Porque fez isso Kagome?

-Porque você bateu no Shippou, você não vê Inuyasha, ele é só uma criancinha você não pode ficar descontando as coisas nele; - a calma de Kagome era assustadora.

-Ele só é criancinha quando é conveniente; diz o hannyou lançando um olhar furioso pra o kitsume que tornou a se esconder atrás de Kagome.

-Bem, porque não aproveitamos e fazemos uma parada; sugeriu a exterminadora tentando apartar as coisas, antes que Inuyasha acabasse levando mais um **senta**.

-Eu concordo com a srta Sango. Nós poderíamos descansar um pouco; diz o monge pervertido se aproximando da exterminadora e levando um tapa na cara por tocar em um lugar indevido.

-Pervertido; diz Sango se afastando dele fula da vida.

Eles montaram acampamento e cada um foi fazer uma coisa diferente. Inuyasha só pra variar foi dormir em cima de uma árvore, Mirok foi procurar um canto pra meditar. Enquanto Sango e Shipoou resolveram fazer o almoço, já que na ultima vez que Kagome resolvera cozinhar Inuyasha praticamente cavara um buraco no chão com a cara depois de tantos sentas que ele havia recebido.

**--- flash back ---**

-Isso aqui ta muito quente; reclamava o hannyou mostrando a língua e usando a mão para abaná-la como um leque.

-Eu não acho, a srta. Kagome cozinha muito bem; o monge tentava justificar.

-Eu não acho, essa comida ta horrível; Inuyasha reclamava torcendo o nariz e mostrando a língua.

-Você não sabe o que é bom Inuyasha, seu idiota; essa o Shippou não podia deixar passar.

Pow...

-Seu pirralho não pedi sua opinião.

-Inuyasha! - quem chamava agora era uma Kagome realmente vermelha, se fosse possível ela soltaria fumaça de tão revoltada que ela tinha ficado.

-Uh!...; ao responder ele não fazia a mínima idéia do perigo que corria.

-**SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!... SENTA!**

Pow, Pow... Pow!

-Nossa, dessa vez acho que o Inuyasha não sobrevive; Sango disse ao se aproximar do garoto com a intenção de ver se ele ainda estava vivo.

-É a srta. Kagome pegou pesado...; Quando Mirok ia completar a frase percebeu que Kagome lançava um olhar retalhador em sua direção, por isso, ele viu que para sua segurança era melhor se calar.

**--- fim do flash back ---**

Depois que cada um se ocupou com alguma coisa, Kagome foi dar uma volta sozinha. Ela passou um bom tempo caminhando, mas sem se afastar muito do acampamento, caso não conseguisse voltar, depois era só gritar pra Inuyasha achá-la.

Chegando próximo a uma arvore, Kagome acabou por sentir-se muito cansada e acabou se recostando entre as raízes da mesma e dormiu.

No acampamento...

-"A Kagome ta demorando muito, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?". Pensava o hannyou enquanto batia um dos pés nervosamente no galho da árvore em que se encontrava sem perceber que o mesmo estava lascado. Não precisou de muito tempo para ele quebrar o galho e ir com tudo de cara no chão. -Maldição...

-Ih! O Inuyasha acordou de mau humor; Shippou sussurrou.

-E quando isso não acontece; Mirok sussurrando também.

-Não enche Mirok; O hannyou falou, Mirok engoliu em seco, sabia que a audição do hannyou era aguçada, mas não sabia que era tanto. Sem se importar com o olhar indagador dos outros Inuyasha deu-lhes as costas e saiu em direção a floresta.

-Aonde ele vai? - Mirok perguntou pra Sango.

-Acho que ele foi atrás da Kagome; ela respondeu.

-Então quer dizer que estamos sozinhos; diz o monge com um olhar malicioso, colocando a mão em um lugar indevido.

Pow!

-Seu pervertido! -ela gritava enquanto segurava uma frigideira na mão, que aparentemente tinha o formato de metade do rosto do monge no fundo. O monge ao contrario da frigideira que nada sentia, ele havia caído no chão desmaiado e com metade do rosto em formato achatado.

**Continua...**


	8. De volta a um

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: De volta ao um.**

Inuyasha corria como um doido atravessando o meio da floresta, forçando seu nariz a buscar pelo cheiro de sua amada. Quando estava começando a se preocupar por não achá-la, ele acabou por avistá-la recostada no tronco de uma árvore dormindo como um anjo.

Lentamente ele foi se aproximando, logo em seguida ajoelhando-se na frente da jovem que permanecia sonhando.

Um longo suspiro espalhou-lhe, quebrando parte do silêncio que reinava naquele lugar, puro e simples sinal de que seus sonhos eram calmos e livre de qualquer tormentos.

-Como ela pode dormir tão tranqüilamente aqui? - Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto usava uma das mãos para afastar os poucos fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos fechados da jovem.

Sua mente parecia cair de um penhasco, uma sensação de leveza dada pela queda de seus pensamentos. Medo era a única coisa que ela não sentia. Pelo contrario, o sentimento era apenas liberdade, a mesma capaz de esvaziar o coração de todos os temores diários. Sua face não se contrairá a ponto de perder o ar angelical. Uma sensação de flutuação começou a tomar-lhe a mente, enquanto uma mão invisível a puxava de volta a realidade, fazendo com que apenas um leve toque a fizesse despertar.

Lentamente ela foi abrindo os olhos, para se deparar com um par de olhos âmbar fitando-a com carinho, enquanto uma mão afastava de seus olhos alguns fios que ali haviam caído.

**É inegável **

**Que nós devemos ficar juntos**

**É inacreditável **

**Como eu costumava dizer**

**Que eu nunca gostaria de cair**

**A base é precisar saber**

**Se você não sabe**

**Apenas como eu caio**

**Por tanto me deixe mostrá-la agora**

**Que eu sou real**

**Se todas as coisas em tempo**

**Uma vez desejamos rever...**

-Inuyasha... - ela sussurrou.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando sua presença enquanto continuava a fitá-la. Kagome sentiu-se corar, mesmo porque o hannyou nada falava e não parava de olhá-la. O silêncio estava começando a ficar incomodo, quando o hannyou timidamente perguntou:

-Kagome... Sei que já passou bastante tempo, mas eu gostaria de saber uma coisa?

-"Será que é sobre o sonho"... Fala Inuyasha; ela o incentivou a continuar.

-Qual foi o sonho que você teve por causa do veneno? - sem notar, cada vez mais o hannyou se aproximava da jovem, como se a forçá-la a não desviar o olhar. Mas isso só contribuía para o nervosismo de Kagome aumentar.

-Her... O que eu sonhei... Bem... Eu; ela hesitava ao falar, enquanto uma vozinha grita **COVARDE** de dentro de sua mente fazendo-na estremecer. Inuyasha estava um pouco tenso, via a hesitação da jovem temendo uma resposta diferente a que havia imaginado.

-Anda Kagome, fala logo; o espaço entre os dois diminuía a cada segundo. Inuyasha não estava disposto a deixá-la ir sem lhe dar uma resposta. Kagome cada vez mais sentia o rosto queimar e com o olhar penetrante do hannyou ela não conseguia se esquivar.

**1**

**Você é um sonho acontecendo**

**2**

**Apenas estar com você**

**3**

**Garota é fácil ver...**

**Que você é a única para mim**

**4**

**Repita os passos até três**

**5**

**Faço você se apaixonar comigo**

**Se eu nunca acreditar, meu trabalho esta feito...**

**Então eu voltarei ao um...**

Aquela era a chance de dizer que o amava, mas as palavras fugiam-lhe da mente e aquela proximidade não ajudava.

-Bem, eu sonhei que nós...

**É impossível fingir que posso controlar**

**O que estou sentindo é muito forte pra negar**

**Pra que resistir**

**Se eu sei que você também quer**

**E sabe que eu não vou seguir sozinha**

**Você tem as chaves do meu coração...**

-Nós o que? - Inuyasha perguntou impaciente, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava vermelho.

-Nós o que? -ela repetiu, tentando desviar o assunto. Mas não podia negar que estava muito corada.

**1**

**Você é meu sonho bom**

**2**

**Eu quero ter você pra mim**

**3**

**Por muito tempo eu esperei**

**Preciso ouvir você dizer sim...**

**4**

**Se quer, eu posso repetir?**

**5**

**O que eu te disse até aqui**

**A qualquer preço eu quero o seu amor**

**Só serei feliz assim...**

-Você acabou de falar **nós**, isso quer dizer que você sonhou comigo e com você, o que aconteceu depois?; Sem duvida alguma Inuyasha estava impaciente. Aquela enrolação o estava matando por dentro.

-Como você sabe que eu sonhei com você? -ela pergunta tremendo um pouco enquanto tentava parar de gaguejar pelo nervosismo.

-Você acabou de falar isso, quando eu perguntei o que você sonhou? -ele repetiu a pergunta, pra ver se ela respondia logo. Inuyasha estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, mas por sua expressão era impossível dizer se o que ele estava sentindo era um pouquinho de raiva pela demora é claro, ansiedade por causa da enrolação e até um pouquinho de vergonha contida.

**Dizer adeus para a escuridão da noite**

**Eu vejo a vinda do sol...**

**Eu quero esta ao seu lado, baby.**

**Pra recomeçar...**

**Você vem e respira uma nova vida**

**Dentro deste meu coração abandonado**

**Eu vou seguir feliz...**

-Ah! Foi isso que eu disse! Mas tem certeza mesmo que não foi outra coisa? –ela tentava mudar de assunto, enquanto fazia uma cara de quem não tem noção do que ta falando.

-Kagome; o hannyou chamava o nome de garota enquanto cerrava os punhos, demonstrando claramente o ultimo vestígio de sua paciência. -É tão difícil pra você responder a uma pergunta simples como essa?

-Her!... Sabe Inuyasha é que...; Ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase, porque nesse momento um filhote de kitsume muito agitado pulava no colo da colegial, quebrando completamente aquele clima romântico que pairava entre o casal.

-Kagome... Finalmente achei vocês. A Sango mandou vocês voltarem porque a comida já ta pronta. Ah! Inuyasha, porque ta com essa cara?; Shippou não tinha a menor noção do que havia feito e por conseqüência o perigo da pergunta, que foi o suficiente para causar uma explosão de raiva no hannyou.

Pow!

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, porque fez isso seu louco?; Perguntou o kitsume enquanto caia no chão atordoado pela pancada na cabeça.

-É pra você aprender a não ser inconveniente, pirralho; Inuyasha respondeu fulo da vida.

-"Ufa"; por dentro Kagome dava suspiros de alivio, ela não gostava de ver Shippou apanhando, mas até ela sabia que o pequeno havia chegado na hora certa aparentemente.

Vendo que Shippou não levantava do chão, Kagome o pegou no colo e estava se preparando para voltar ao acampamento, mas antes de sair, ela sentiu alguém lhe segurar o braço. Foi ai que ela se lembrou que Inuyasha ainda estava ali esperando uma resposta.

-O que foi Inuyasha?

-Estou esperando a sua resposta; ele falou num tom sério que fez a garota corar novamente.

**Apenas o corte do tempo**

**1**

**Meu sonho bom**

**2**

**Apenas estar com você**

**3**

**Por muito tempo eu esperei**

**Preciso ouvir você dizer sim**

**4**

**Repita os passos até três**

**5**

**Faço você se apaixonar comigo**

**Se eu nunca acreditar, meu trabalho esta feito...**

**Então eu voltarei ao um...**

-"Porque ele simplesmente não esquece isso... ai ai ai". Ah! Deixa pra depois, vamos logo antes que a comida esfrie e alem do mais, o Shippou ainda esta inconsciente por causa da pancada; ela desvia o assunto dando um sorriso sem graça pro hannyou ao mesmo tempo em que sua expressão mudava para um olhar reprovador ao mencionar a pancada do kitsume. Inuyasha por sua vez, sabia que se insistisse no assunto levaria com certeza um senta.

-"Na próxima você não escapa de me responder". Pensava o hannyou enquanto acompanhava a colegial de volta ao acampamento.

**Continua...**


	9. Tentativa Frustrada parte 2

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Tentativa Frustrada Parte 2**

Dois dias depois da conversa na floresta de Inuyasha e Kagome, dois longos e silenciosos dias se passaram. Inuyasha passara a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, pensando em uma forma de falar com Kagome sem a indesejável interferência de nenhum kitsume metido a coitadinho desculpem se peguei pesado com o Shippou, mas ele foi muito inconveniente e perguntar-lhe mais uma vez sobre o sonho.

Algo lhe atormentava, talvez a curiosidade ou a necessidade de saber se ela também o amava, não o deixavam ficar calmo na frente da colegial, por isso em todas as paradas feitas ele optara por ficar em cima de alguma árvore para dormir.

Tanto Sango, quanto Mirok haviam percebido que o casal estava se evitando, só conversavam o necessário, evitando também trocarem olhares prolongados e principalmente, nos dois dias que passaram Kagome vinha agindo de forma estranha, passando a maior parte do tempo junto de Shippou e Sango e acima de tudo, evitando ficar sozinha. Sem duvida que a colegial sabia que como Inuyasha era pouco "insistente", ele não perderia a oportunidade de abordá-la pra perguntar sobre o sonho.

Mirok que já estava ficando irritado com aquele silêncio, em dois dias, e nem um senta pra alegrar o dia. Aquilo foi a gota. Então, aproveitando que as garotas haviam sugerido uma parada para descanso, ele resolveu ir atrás de Inuyasha para como "bons amigos" conversassem.

-Inuyasha; ele chamou.

-O que quer Mirok?; Inuyasha perguntou com seu costumeiro bom humor.

-Não é óbvio seu baka? Quero falar com você; ele rebate.

Nesse momento Inuyasha que estava deitado em um galho alto de uma árvore, saltou e caiu na frente do monge, fazendo com que o mesmo se assustasse e caísse no chão, tirando dos lábios do hannyou um sorriso de triunfo.

-Não queria conversar Mirok, pois então fale; ele instigava o monge a falar, com um olhar sinico e ao mesmo tempo que irritantemente calmo.

-Você fez alguma coisa pra srta. Kagome?; Ele perguntou com um ar sério.

-Alguma coisa tipo "o que?"; O hannyou se fez de desentendido, pra não demonstrar a crescente preocupação. - "Será que o Shippou viu alguma coisa antes de aparecer gritando e foi logo contar pra esse pervertido... ai dele se for isso". Ele pensava enquanto cerrava os punhos pensando em que lugar doeria mais se batesse no pequeno kitsume.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, não se faça de desentendido; essa última frase provocou um certo desconcerto no hannyou que sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe a espinha, ou ele estava enganado ou Mirok estava lendo seus pensamentos.

-Aquele dia não aconteceu nada seu monge pervertido, qualquer coisa que aquele pirralho possa ter te contado é mentira; dizia o hannyou tentando esconder o rosto que adquiriu um tom corado e o ar nervoso.

-Uh! Aquele dia, você se refere a dois dias atrás... Interessante; o monge resmungava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto em tom pensativo. -Eu não me referia a isso, mas já que tocou no assunto.

-Não era, então o que você queria? "Kuso, eu tinha que abrir a minha boca". Inuyasha ao perceber que tinha falado o que não devia tentou desviar o assunto, mas já era tarde, Mirok estava realmente disposto a fazê-lo falar.

-Eu achei que a srta. Kagome estava brava com você, porque provavelmente você havia se encontrado com a Kikyou, mas você acabou de demonstrar que o caso é mais sério do que eu podia imaginar; ele dizia irônico, deixando o hannyou cada vez mais irritado e vermelho.

-Não aconteceu nada do que essa sua mente deturpada essa acostumada a pensar.

-Certo, mas você vai ter que me dizer uma coisa e prometo que não toco mais no assunto, mesmo que a vontade de te provocar seja grande; ele disse em tom risonho.

-...; O hannyou permaneceu em silêncio.

-O que foi que você sonhou quando caiu na armadilha do Narak?

-Eu... Hum... Sonhei que... Isso é realmente importante Mirok? -...Hesitante ele ainda tentava desviar o assunto.

-Claro, eu só não perguntei antes porque a Sangozinha não deixou, mas como ela não esta por perto, eu não posso deixar essa chance passar, então não enrola e fala logo.

-Sangozinha? Desde quanto você ficou tão intimo da Sango, hei Mirok? - perguntou o com o sorriso irônico.

-Hei!... her... Ai... Fala logo, não adianta tentar mudar de assunto; respondeu o monge prontamente, percebendo a bola-fora que dera.

-Tá certo, como não da pra te convencer do contrário... Eu sonhei que a Kagome tinha me visto com a Kikyou e depois havia ido embora pra não voltar mais, satisfeito...; Depois dessa Inuyasha tinha um brilho suplicante nos olhos, ele tinha esperanças de que Mirok se contentasse com o resumo tosco que ele havia feito sobre o sonho e não tocasse mais no assunto.

-Uh! Acredito em você Inuyasha " a quem ele pensa que engana, será que ele acha mesmo que eu acreditei nisso, mas vamos deixar assim no momento".

**Um pouco longe dali...**

-Hei Kagome, qual o problema?

-Uh! Que problema Sango?

-Não se faça de desentendida, você parece triste e muito distraída; fala a amiga com ar sério.

-Não é nada Sango, é só impressão sua; ela tenta disfarçar com um meio sorriso.

-Pode falar, você brigou com o Inuyasha, não foi? Ah! Aquele baka, provavelmente ele deve ter corrido atrás da Kikyou de novo, ah... Mais ele é muito baka, se o Mirok fizesse isso acho que eu o matava; Sango falava furiosa, enquanto cerrava os punhos ao lembrar-se tanto das pisadas na bola de Inuyasha como da mão amaldiçoada do houchii.

-Calma Sango, não foi nada disso; a colegial tentava acalmá-la, mas cada vez mais Sango ficava vermelha de raiva.

-Então o que aconteceu? Vocês mal se falam. Por isso eu pensei que...; Ela diz, enquanto mexia com as mãos tentando justificar a sua pequena explosão de ciúme.

-Na verdade... her... Eu estou evitando falar com o Inuyasha porque eu sei que ele vai querer que eu responda...

-Uh! Responda "o que?" A exterminadora tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade e mostrando que havia se esquecido completamente do assunto anterior.

-Sobre o sonho que eu tive por causa do veneno.

-Ah! Eu quase havia me esquecido disso, mas me fala, o que você sonhou?

-Uh!

-É fala logo, sabe que não vou contar pra ninguém!

-"Ih... fugi de um pra cair nas mãos de outra, mas pelo menos pra Sango acho que posso contar". Eu sonhei que eu tinha visto o Inuyasha com a Kikyou e depois eu viu embora pra não voltar mais; ela falou enquanto abaixava a cabeça, escondendo os olhos com a franja.

-Ah! Eu sabia tinha que ter essa mocréia no meio os fãs de Kikyou me desculpem, mas ela é mesmo.

-Calma Sango, não fala assim, o Inuyasha iria ficar chateado se ouvisse você falar assim dela; ela falou inocentemente.

-"Ou a Kagome não percebeu ainda ou é sega mesmo, mas... será que ela acha que o Inuyasha ainda gosta da mocr... her... Kikyou, por isso ta defendendo"... Certo não falo mais dela. Mas então quer dizer que você assume que gosta dele? -Sango pergunta com um olhar de cumplicidade.

-Ahn! Eu... Eu... Se... Se eu amo o Inuyasha!; Ela repetia a pergunta.

-**AH**! Sabia, você acabou de se entregar; gritava contentemente a exterminadora. -Eu sempre soube que você amava o Inuyasha, mas você sempre desviou do assunto e...; Ela parou ao ver o olhar de terror da amiga. -Não se preocupe, não falo nada pra ninguém;

-Sei que não Sango, confio em você!

-Tá! agora vamos deixar de conversar por que eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra gente comer, se quiser vai dar uma volta enquanto isso.

-Não precisa Sango, eu fico aqui com você; respondeu prontamente. "É melhor eu não sair sozinha, vai que eu encontro com o Inuyasha".

-Pode ir srta. Kagome, eu fico com a Sangozinha; Nesse momento aparece Mirok todo sorridente.

-Songozinha uma ova; diz ela cerrando os punhos. –Kagome! Acho que vou reconsiderar.

-Bom acho que já vou indo, não se preocupe Sango o Shippou fica aqui com você não pensaram que eu esqueci do Shippou né; respondeu a colegial enquanto segurava o riso pela situação da amiga, pra qualquer um que visse, ela e Mirok formavam um casal muito kawaii, mas ela era orgulhosa demais pra admitir que gostava do monge devasso.

**Próximo ao acampamento, precisamente na frente de um lago...**

**Você está ali**

**Em um quarto escuro**

**E você esta completamente sozinho**

**Olhe para fora da janela**

**Seu coração esta frio**

**E perdendo o desejo de amar**

**Como uma flecha quebrada**

-"Preciso falar logo com a Kagome, já se passaram dois dias e qualquer um pode perceber que ela esta me evitando, mas o que eu posso fazer, chego até a ter medo de pensar que ela possa dar uma resposta negativa, mas sei que ela também sonhou, mas... eu preciso ouvir isso dela e esse...". -Cheiro; ele falou virando-se na direção de onde vinha. O mesmo cheiro capaz de se destacar entre uma tempestade de Sakuras e finalmente o único capaz de despertá-lo de um sono de meio século.

-Não sabia que você estava aqui!; A jovem falou enquanto se aproximava do hannyou para sentar-se ao seu lado na beira do lago.

-Pensei que você estava com a Sango, já que esta me evitando; ele falou seco sem encará-la.

-Eu não estou... Eu só... A Sango me mandou dar uma volta enquanto fazia o almoço, mas e você não estava com o Mirok?; Ela falou, fingindo não ter ouvido o ultimo comentário do hannyou que havia lhe atingido como uma flecha no coração.

-Como vê, não estou mais; ele rebateu friamente. -"Você não sabe o quanto me dói tratá-la assim, mas é o único jeito, não posso ficar mais tempo guardando só pra mim essa dúvida".

-Ai Inuyasha, o que foi que aconteceu? Você nunca agiu assim; ela falava sem esconder a tristeza.

-Me responde você?; ele rebateu.

As coisas se confundiam em sua mente, uma hora ele era o hannyou mais gentil do mundo, as lembranças de dois dias atrás vinham a sua mente, o modo como ele a acordou, o sonho... Mas porque agora ele agia assim? Mais uma das perguntas sem respostas que se formava em sua cabeça. Ela teve vontade de chorar, em momento algum ela conseguiu imaginar que o hannyou passava por um dilema semelhante. Essa era a segunda chance de falar que o amava tanto quanto ele a amava, mas com aquela atitude, qualquer um perde a esperança.

-"É melhor esperar outro momento pra falar com ele e principalmente não posso chorar na frente dele, eu sei que ele não gosta de ver garotas chorando então..." Tchauu Inuyasha; foi o que ela conseguiu falar enquanto se levantava pra ir embora.

O hannyou sentiu seu coração comprimir-se como se uma mão invisível o estivesse tocando, uma leve tontura fez com que ele forçasse mais a visão pra poder voltar à consciência. Ele podia sentir o quanto havia magoado a jovem, mas não havia outro jeito, ele tentara conversar de outro modo anteriormente, mas sempre algum inconveniente atrapalhava. Mas as ultimas palavras dela, haviam-no ferido como flechas perfurando sua alma, a tristeza contida naquelas duas palavras foram o suficiente para que ele engolisse seu orgulho e a chama-se.

-Kagome, espere, por favor!; Ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e segurava o braço da colegial para impedi-la de ir. Kagome ficou surpresa, ela havia pensado em deixá-lo sozinho, mas agora... Algo estava diferente.

**Aqui eu permaneço nas sombras**

**Vem pra mim**

**Você não pode ver que...**

-O que foi?; Ela perguntou desviando os olhos dos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava soltar seu braço.

-Ainda estou esperando sua resposta; enquanto se aproximava mais da colegial.

**Ninguém deseja ficar sozinho**

**Ninguém deseja chorar**

**Meu corpo arde pra conter você**

**Assim eles mal se magoam**

**O tempo é precioso e vai embora deslizando**

**E eu tenho permanecido esperando por você toda minha vida**

**Ninguém deseja ficar sozinho**

**Então porque?**

**Porque você não me deixa amá-la**

-"Não tem mais como evitar falar sobre isso, só me resta falar a verdade"; concluindo isso, Kagome deixa escapar um suspiro resignado. -Eu sonhei que eu tinha ido embora pra minha era e não ia mais voltar... Porque...

Mesmo querendo ouvir aquilo, ele pareceu surpreso, suas suspeitas finalmente haviam se findado. Mas se ele estivesse certo, ele ainda necessitava ouvir mais algumas coisas...

-Mas porque você foi embora?; Ele a cortou um pouco hesitante.

Uma lágrima solitária desprendeu-se de seus olhos, ela havia perdido a batalha que travava consigo mesma. Ela tentou cobrir seus olhos com a franja, evitando que o hannyou olhasse diretamente pra seus olhos e notasse o nascimento de mais algumas lágrimas.

-Você estava com a Kikyou na árvore sagrada conversando com ela e depois...

-"Então não era só um sonho"; Nesse momento ele notou a queda da lágrima. Então delicadamente ele usou uma das mãos para secá-la, enquanto fitava carinhosamente a garota triste a sua frente; - Xiii, não precisa falar mais nada, eu sei o que vem depois; Ela fica surpresa com a atitude do hannyou, mas pelo menos um pequeno alivio apossou-se de seu coração ao saber que ambos haviam tido o mesmo sonho. Lentamente o hannyou foi puxando a jovem mais para perto de si, até chegar a abraçá-la.

**Você pode ouvir minha voz**

**Você não pode ouvir minha canção**

**Ela é uma serenata**

**Então seu coração pode me descobrir**

**E subitamente você esta**

**Voando sobre as estrelas**

**Em meus braços, querida.**

-Não vou deixar você partir como da outra vez; ele a abraçava com mais força, sem machucá-la, apenas para que ela soubesse que ele estaria ali, junto com ela. Um leve sorriso escapou dos lábios do hannyou fazendo com que a colegial corasse.

**Antes que eu comece a enlouquecer**

**Corra pra mim**

**porque eu estou morrendo**

Um clima calmo e romântico pairava no ar, tudo parecia estar em harmonia, quando aquele casal começava a se entender.

**Eu quero sentir que você precisa de mim**

**Apenas, como o ar você é respirável...**

**Eu preciso de você aqui, em minha vida...**

Mas nem uma harmonia tem sua composição perfeita sem antes desafinar uma ou duas vezes...

-Inuyasha; a colegial tentava chamar a atenção dos jovens que não parava de fitá-la. O silêncio tornava-se constrangedor para a colegial, pois mesmo estando mais aliviada ainda não havia conseguido declarar seus sentimentos pelo hannyou. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais, suas palavras tomaram outro sentido.- Eu sinto... Fragmentos da jóia.

**Ninguém quer ficar sozinho**

**Ninguém quer chorar...**

-Quantos?; Pergunta o hannyou tendo seus pensamentos interrompidos, mas ao se dar conta de que ainda estava abraçado a colegial, ele rapidamente se separa dela voltando a antiga postura de orgulhoso assumido, mas sem conseguir esconder o rosto corado.

-Dois e se aproximam muito rápido...; Ela responde, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, ela percebe a repentina mudança de humor no hannyou, a face dele que antes estava lisa dando os sinais de calmaria, agora estavam contraídas enquanto uma de suas sobrancelhas ficava arqueada. Mas não demorou muito pra ela descobrir qual era a razão daquilo, ou melhor, quem era o motivo.

-Como vai Kagome?; Em meio a uma nuvem de poeira aparece o príncipe dos youkais lobos e sem aviso prévio se aproxima de Kagome, segurando-lhe as mãos ao cumprimentá-la.

-Her... Oi Kouga... Bem, obrigada por perguntar!; Ela responde meio gaguejante.

-O que faz aqui lobo fedido?; Inuyasha pergunta com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que acha cachorrinho, vim ver a minha mulher; Kouga responde, enquanto tentava abraçar Kagome, que tentava se esquivar.

-Ora, seu lobo fedido não ouse tocar na Kagome; ele ameaçou ao ver a situação que se passava a sua frente. Um ódio crescente ascendia dentro dele ao ver o lobo se aproximando da mulher que "ele" amava.

-A Kagome é "**minha**" mulher; ele falou acentuando o "minha". -Ainda não entendeu cachorrinho que ela me ama, por isso não adianta você fica dando esses ataques de ciúmes; Kouga provocava, mas teve sua atenção desviada por Kagome que não se conteve e acabou gritando.

-Hei! Espera ai... Eu nunca disse isso; Tanto Kouga quanto Inuyasha ficaram surpresos.

-Como disse Kagome?; O youkai lobo ainda parecia incrédulo.

-Sinto muito Kouga, não quero te magoar e...; Ela não conseguia terminar a frase, como ela poderia explicar para um que amava o outro, sem ter a certeza de que nenhum deles ia acabar se matando. Kouga por outro lado, já havia entendido o recado, ele já sabia que um dia aquilo aconteceria, mas ainda gostava da colegial vinda de outro mundo.

-Tudo bem Kagome; ele respondeu desapontado.

-Viu lobo fedido; Inuyasha lançava um olhar triunfante pra cima do lobo, o que fez o mesmo cerrar os punhos. Mas antes que algo pudesse ser feito Kagome se adiantou.

-**Senta**!

Pow...

-Maldiçãooooooooooooo, porque fez isso Kagome?; Inuyasha perguntou enquanto tentava se levantar.

-Kouga obrigada pela visita, mas é melhor você ir agora; ela dizia calmamente, enquanto olhava de esguelha para o hannyou estatelado no chão.

-Kagome, só porque você tá pedindo, mas não se esqueça de que você sempre será minha mulher e quando se cansar desse cachorrinho você sabe né?; Ele dizia lançando um olhar apaixonado pra Kagome, que estava com uma gotinha na testa. Mas antes de se despedir, o youkai se aproximou de Kagome, a ponto de quase beijá-la, mas a mesma ao notar as intenções do lobo virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele se se afasta.

-"Porque é tão difícil pra ele entender?". Kagome se perguntava. Do mesmo jeito que ele chegou, o lobo se foi, fazendo formar-se do chão um grande redemoinho de poeira.

-Você esta bem Inuyasha?; A colegial se aproximava do hannyou que ainda não se levantara.

-Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar; respondeu o hannyou fazendo cara enfezada enquanto inconscientemente mexia as orelhinhas muito fofas por sinal.

-Ah! Não fica bravo comigo, eu não queria que vocês brigassem por isso eu disse "**senta**".

Pow...

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii; o hannyou gritou.

-Ah! Desculpa, essa foi sem querer; ela dizia enquanto abafava o riso.

-Não me venha com essa Kagome; dizia o hannyou se recompondo. -Você dando bola praquele tipinho; ele a olhava acusadoramente, enquanto uma veia pulsava-lhe na testa.

-Dando bola, do que você ta falando?; Ela perguntou na maior inocência.

-Ah! Não se faça de desentendida, eu vi!; Ela a olhava enquanto cerrava os punhos ao lembrar de que o lobo quase a beijara na sua frente.

-Você diz isso só porque eu fui educada com o Kouga, mas o que eu podia fazer, ele veio me ver eu não ia ser mal educada com ele, não é?; Ela tinha o olhar inocentemente calmo e não percebeu o que o hannyou queria dizer com aquilo tudo. O simples fato de que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas era orgulhoso de mais pra admitir.

-Grrrr... Aquele lobo fedido me paga; ele murmurou, mas não baixo o suficiente pra que Kagome não ouvisse.

-"Ele ta rosnando"; ela pensava dando um sorriso, ela nunca havia visto ele fazer isso. ele é fofinho até quando ta enfezado. -Inuyasha, porque você ta tão bravo?; Ela perguntou com o seu rotineiro sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo o hannyou corar.

-Não estou; ele vira o rosto pra evitar encará-la.

-Tem certeza?; Ela insistia.

-Porque pergunta Kagome?; Ele ainda não a encarava.

-Parece que você ficou bravo pelo Kouga ter se aproximado de mim e...;

-"Na próxima eu mato aquele lobo.. ai dele se encostar na Kagome de novo".

-... Parece que você ficou com ciúme; um pouco corada, ela terminou de falar enquanto o encarava.

-**O QUE**?; Ele gritou tão vermelho quanto o haori.

-**NÃO PRECISA GRITAR**!; Ela gritou também, enquanto tapava os ouvidos com as mãos.

-Não vejo motivo nenhum pra ter ciúme dele "**Mentiroso**"; uma voz gritou fazendo um eco dentro de sua cabeça, o que fez com que corasse violentamente, a quem ele estava querendo enganar, pois não tava funcionando é um baka mesmo. Ao ver o olhar triste da jovem ele tentou concertar, não era exatamente aquilo que ele queria dizer, mas já era tarde. -Her... Kagome, não era isso que eu i...

-**Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta...**

Pow... Pow... Pow... Pow...

-Aiiiiiiiiiii, porque fez isso?; Ele pergunta enquanto fazia um esforço enorme pra se levantar.

-Você é um baka mesmo eu avisei; gritava a colegial enquanto se virava pra voltar ao acampamento.

-Kagome espere; o hannyou tentou alcançá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

**-Senta! Senta! Senta...**

Pow... Pow... Pow...

E foi-se ele pro chão de novo.

**No acampamento...**

Kagome chegou no acampamento bufando de raiva, não era necessário nem pergunta o motivo daquilo tudo, pois ele já tinha um nome "**INUYASHA**". Quando Mirok resolveu fazer um comentário pouco malicioso sobre a demora dos dois, ao ver que Inuyasha chegava logo em seguida a colegial, ele desistiu, pois recebeu um olhar inflamado de Kagome, se ela pudesse o torrava ali mesmo, então não era bom abusar.

Inuyasha também recebera um olharzinho delicado desses e logo tratou de procurar algum galho de arvore aonde pudesse ficar até que a colegial se se acalma e eles pudessem conversar de novo.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, mas eu sou louca pelo Sesshy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: O amanhecer do primeiro dia do mês**

Mesmo ele se fazendo de humano, forte e orgulhoso, era praticamente impossível não sucumbir a aquele clima. O desgaste físico muitas vezes se sobrepõe ao que na verdade somente o coração sente. Isso, enfim, são fatos contraditórios. Nem mesmo toda a teimosia do mundo, impediria que seus olhos começassem apesar e cada vez mais o cansaço se sobrepusesse a sua razão.

Pouco a pouco ele deixou-se pender para o lado, encontrando nos braços da amada, a segurança e o conforto necessário para que pudesse adormecer completamente. Ansiando pelo breve amanhecer;

A fogueira a frente da clareira, ainda tinha suas chamas a balançar, vez ou outra iluminando as faces serenas e angelicais do casal que ali repousava. A temperatura a noite havia caído, causando calafrios na mente insegura do humano, o impedindo de concentrar-se no problema que estava a enfrentar. Todo mês era sempre a mesma coisa. A lua escondia-se da visão dos meros mortais na terra, enquanto toda a energia sinistra hannyou se esvaia até a próxima aurora acontecer. A mesma coisa, todo primeiro dia do mês.

Insegurança, medo, amor, ansiedade, receio... Sentimentos fáceis de se tratar quando se é humano. Mas completamente difíceis quando se é meio-humano. Com Inuyasha isso não seria diferente. Mesmo sendo orgulhoso e muitas vezes arrogante consigo mesmo, tentando convencer os outros de seus sentimentos, ou melhor, se convencer de que seus sentimentos são mais simples do que lhe pode parecer. Mas nem todas as maravilhas da vida acontecem com facilidade, o amor também não foge a regra. Não é algo visto ou roubado, somente conquistado e merecido.

**---Flash back ----**

Aproximadamente uma semana depois daquele fatídico dia, pelo menos pra Inuyasha, que ainda sentia sua cabeça latejar depois de tantos "**SENTAS**" que Kagome lhe gritara ao pé do ouvido, por causa do incontrolável ciúme que ele sentia pelo lobo, mas era orgulhoso de mais pra admitir isso como sempre. Mas quem sabe um dia eles não acabavam se acertando, pelo menos eram assim que ele queria pensar, pois já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio... Bem, não que Kagome o estivesse evitando, mas as coisas estavam normais de mais, como se não existisse nada entre eles, ou pior, eles voltaram aquela fase de "só amigos", pra ser mais direta, Kagome estava ignorando o fato de toda vez que ia falar com Inuyasha sobre seus sentimentos, algum infeliz cortava, ou era Mirok com seus comentários indecentes e sua mão amaldiçoada, ou Shippou implicando com Inuyasha e pior ainda, até Sango, que sem perceber acabava dando seus risinhos abafados, mas para a audição privilegiada do hannyou, conseguia destruir qualquer clima romântico que o casal poderia estar tendo, resumindo, o universo estava conspirando contra eles.

Mesmo com os acontecimentos fatídicos da semana anterior com Kouga aparecendo e pra variar levando mais um fora e Inuyasha em vez de aproveitar a situação e incentivar Kagome a falar, não, ele tinha que bancar o todo poderoso e orgulhoso, ainda mais com aqueles "**Fehs**" dele. Mas continuando a longa caminhada em busca dos fragmentos da jóia, eles estavam a um dia de distância de um vilarejo, mas o cansaço era tanto, que nem mesmo arrastados, o grupo conseguia seguir o caminho adiante. Por isso, acabaram por se acomodarem em uma clareira para passarem o resto da tarde e a noite em segurança.

-**Senta**!

Pow

-Aiiiiiiiii, porque fez isso? -berrava o hannyou.

-Ih! Tava demorando pra isso acontecer; sussurrou o kitsume para o houchii.

-É sempre a mesma coisa; o houchii respondeu.

-Bem, pelo menos temos um motivo pra pararmos; respondeu a exterminadora com um suspiro.

-Hei! O que vocês estão falando; o hannyou falava enquanto se punha de pé, com os punhos cerrados.

-Nada; todos menos Kagome respondeu.

-Nada depende do ponto de vista. Você é teimoso de mais; a colegial reclamava enquanto virava as costas pro hannyou.

-Eu teimoso! É você que só sabe resolver as coisas me mandando sentar.

-Nem sempre eu te mando "**sentar**"; ela respondeu, mas quando se deu conta.

Pow!

-EU NÃO DISSE! - o hannyou gritava.

-A CULPA É SUA, SE NÃO FOSSE TÃO TEIMOSO, eu não teria que te mandar sen... Her... Você entendeu; diz a garota dando um meio-sorriso sem graça.

-Viu! Você quase falou; ele a olhava acusadoramente.

- Acalme-se Inuyasha; falou monge calmamente. -Você sabe muito bem que a srta. Kagome esta certa, isso é para o seu bem.

-O que? Me mandando sentar a cada minuto; ele falou enfezado.

-Inuyasha, deixe de ser orgulhoso, todos nós sabemos que não é certo você ficar se expondo nesses dias; falou a sensata exterminadora.

-Feh! Já disse que não sou um covarde; ele argumentou.

-Mas vai ser um humano daqui a pouco e isso já é suficiente pra não arriscarmos; Kagome respondeu sem esconder o tom apreensivo na voz.

-A srta Kagome esta cer...

-Já entendi Mirok, não precisa repetir, se vocês insistem tanto, paramos até o amanhecer, mas assim que eu voltar ao normal nós seguimos viajem.

-Certo; todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Admita, você é um cabeça-dura, mas sabe que a srta. Kagome esta realmente preocupada com você; Mirok sussurrou para que somente Inuyasha ouvisse.

Nesse momento o hannyou corou violentamente e virou o rosto impedindo que o houchii pudesse notar a cena. Mesmo que ele não admitisse, era bom ter alguém que se preocupasse com ele, tanto os amigos, quanto a pessoa que ele amava realmente.

**---Fim do Flash Back --- **

Para pessoas desconhecidas, aquela não seria a cena mais comum de se presenciar. Faltavam poucas horas para que o sol nascesse, naquele momento, somente naquele exato instante, palavras eram completamente desnecessárias. A quem visse tal cena diria o quão fofo era aquele casal.

Recostados sobre uma árvore de grossas raízes, o casal repousava em frente à fogueira que ainda crepitava. A jovem colegial permanecia com os olhos abertos, enquanto passava a mão pelos longos fios negros que pendiam da cabeça do jovem humano que dormia serenamente em seu colo. Durante uma boa parte da noite ele resistira à vontade de cair no sono, mas a um determinado tempo, isso já não foi mais possível. Agora era a colegial quem velava seu sono, apenas esperando o amanhecer. Se deixasse era possível que ela ficasse a vida inteira ali apenas observando ele dormir enquanto freqüentemente ela brincava com algumas das mechas daquele longo cabelo negro.

Um vento gelado cortou a noite, causando um leve tremor na jovem, mesmo sendo um sussurro abafado, não foi o suficiente para impedir que o humano em seu colo despertasse.

-Ai! Desculpa Inuyasha... Não queria te acordar; ela falou docemente, quase como um sussurro para o humano que estava começando a se dar conta de onde estava, no caso, no colo de quem estava.

-O que aconteceu?; Ele perguntou enquanto se levantava do colo dela, para sentar-se na posição de lótus.

-Você acabou pegando no sono; ela respondeu sorrindo o que deixou o humano levemente corado.

-Ainda não amanheceu?; Ele perguntou observando ao redor e notando que eram apenas os dois que estavam do lado de fora da clareira. Já que Mirok, Sango e Shippou estavam a um lado mais afastado de onde eles estavam.

**---Flash Back ---**

-Vá dormir Kagome! Partiremos assim que amanhecer; o humano falava para colegial cujo olhar somente dizia que ela não tinha a mínima intenção de cair no sono.

-To sem sonoooooooooooo; ela responde, mas não consegue evitar bocejar. Ao notar a tentativa fracassada de esconder o sono ela simplesmente lança um de seus sorrisos para o humano a sua frente.

-Imagine se não estivesse; ele responde.

Enquanto ele fitava as chamas da fogueira balançarem no ritmo do vento que levemente os açoitava, não notou que a jovem levantara-se do seu lugar, para aproximar-se do humano e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Ta tudo bem, eu disse que ia ficar acordada junto com você, pra te fazer companhia; enquanto abafava com a mão mais um bocejo.

-Já disse que não precisa fazer isso; ele falou um pouco corado. -"Porque meu coração ta batendo desse jeito é praticamente impossível esconder o que estou sentindo"; ele pensava enquanto dava um suspiro resignado, pois não adiantava discutir, era assim todo primeiro dia do mês.

-...; Ela nada respondeu, apenas sorriu enquanto tentava se acomodando mais na árvore que ambos estavam encostados. Há muito tempo eles não ficavam assim, juntos, apenas curtindo, nem que fosse por um breve momento a simples presença um do outro.

Mesmo que para Inuyasha o primeiro dia do mês não fosse um dos seus dias "preferidos" por assim dizer, era bom estar entre a segurança que os amigos lhe ofereciam e principalmente a calma que sua amada lhe proporcionada com a sua simples presença. Mas o sono pouco a pouco foi chegando para aquele humano, que já travava uma batalha perdida contra sua razão e seu orgulho, deixando-se pender para o lado caindo nos braços de sua amada.

**---Fim do Flash Back---**

Depois de tudo, o sono não retornaria, mas como o amanhecer estava próximo de chegar, o casal separa-se do resto do grupo indo calmamente em direção a um pequeno lago próximo a clareira. Algumas estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu, enquanto pequenas gotas de orvalho mostravam-se presentes nas delicadas flores que ainda sobreviviam ao inicio a estação gelada. Kagome e Inuyasha permaneciam no mesmo silêncio ao qual haviam adquirido até se afastarem um pouco do acampamento. Ambos fitavam algum lugar pouco interessante no centro do lago. Enquanto permaneciam sentados ainda a uma certa distancia do local.

**É surpreendente como você pode falar direto para o meu coração**

**Fora dizer uma palavra, você pode iluminar sobre a escuridão...**

**Como eu posso provar, eu nunca poderia explicar...**

**O que eu ouvi quando você não disse uma coisa...**

-Inuyasha; chamou a colegial cortando o silêncio.

-O que foi Kagome?; o humano perguntou virando-se para encarar a colegial.

**O sorriso sobre sua face, **

**deixe-me saber que você precisa de mim**

**Ai esta uma verdade, em seus olhos, **

**dizendo que você nunca me deixará...**

**O toque de sua mão dizendo que **

**você me agarrará onde quer que eu caia.**

**É melhor você dizer... **

**Quando você diz tudo e nada...**

Por um breve momento os olhares se cruzaram e a aproximação era constante entre o casal. Determinadas coisas são completamente desnecessárias quando apenas os sentimentos é que importam. Sentimentos levianos são apenas mais um, no repertório daqueles que involuntariamente preenchem o coração humano, "**orgulho e teimosia**".

-Eh! Eu... Precisava te contar uma coisa Inuyasha; a colegial falava pausadamente, como se idealizasse a reação do humano ao fazer tal revelação.

-Que coisa?; O hannyou perguntou enquanto se aproximava ainda mais da colegial, ambos estavam realmente corados com a situação, mas era praticamente impossível isso ser percebido, já que a única luz do local era fornecido pelas poucas estrelas que permaneciam ainda no céu, anunciando que o amanhecer já estava chegando.

**Todo dia longo eu posso ouvir **

**pessoas falando auto lá fora**

**Mas quando você pode se aproximar, **

**você parou fora da multidão.**

**Provar como eles nunca podem definir**

**O que tem sido contado entre o**

**seu e o meu coração...**

Ela apenas se levantou, enquanto dirigia-se mais a beira do lago, o humano a seu lado, acompanhando esse movimento a seguiu, novamente aquele silêncio. Os olhos percorrendo um ponto qualquer na beira do lago, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para dar-lhe forças para poder continuar a falar.

-Eu tentei te contar isso esses dias, mas sempre alguém acabava atrapalhando; ela começou. As mãos estavam tremulas e começando a ficarem geladas, provas claras do nervosismo da colegial.

-"Será que é o que estou pensando... mas porque ele ta pulando tanto...". Ele pensava consigo mesmo enquanto tentava conter a ansiedade e acalmar seu coração que estava a ponto de sair-lhe pela boca.

**O sorriso sobre sua face, **

**deixe-me saber que você precisa de mim**

**Ai esta uma verdade, em seus olhos, **

**dizendo que você nunca me deixará**

**O toque de sua mão dizendo que você **

**me agarrará onde quer que eu caia.**

**É melhor você dizer... **

**Quando você diz tudo e nada...**

-Acho que não foi impressão minha, mas nós dois tivemos o mesmo sonho por causa do veneno, não é? -Ela perguntou mais para si do que para ele.

-...; Ele ainda estava em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse. O coração acelerando ainda mais.

-E eu acho que precisava te dar uma resposta sobre...; Ela hesitava, ao mesmo tempo que seu rosto corava intensamente.

-Kagome; ele deixou o nome escapar-lhe da boca, mas ele apenas sentiu a garota abraçando-lhe enquanto automaticamente ele lhe retribui o gesto. Era incontrolável, ambos os corações batiam desenfreados e ansiosos.

**O sorriso sobre sua face**

**A verdade em seus olhos**

**O toque sobre sua mão**

**Deixe me saber que você precisa de mim...**

- Ashiteru... Inuyasha; ela falou enquanto tentava encará-lo.

Um vento suave passou pelas faces daqueles jovens apaixonados, uma cena digna de um espetáculo dos deuses, nada no mundo seria capaz de interrompê-los. Mas uma coisa começou a acontecer. O dia já estava nascendo, inconscientemente o corpo do atual humano começava a pulsar, a jovem que ainda o abraçava, apenas o olhava esperando o final da transformação; Os cabelos de negros como a noite, passaram a prateados como a lua em dias de inverno, os olhos que seguiam a mesma cor dos cabelos, tornou-se âmbar. Aonde eram unhas simples de uma mão humana tomavam sua verdadeira forma, garras afiadas como laminas. Os caninos começaram a ficar salientes, enquanto o corpo, mais uma vez pulsava... Anunciando o fim da transformação, quando o sol já alcançava o ponto alto refletindo toda sua luz na lagoa que servia de plano de fundo para as revelações do casal.

-Ashiterumo... Kagome; ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto aproximava-se mais da jovem enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços e o outro a puxava para mais perto de si, selando aquele amanhecer do primeiro dia com o mais doce dos beijos.

Dessa vez ninguém atrapalharia, não existia o medo nem a relutância quanto a ser um sonho ou uma realidade, contanto que eles estivessem vivendo isso juntos. Algo ansiado, o típico sonho de amor que finalmente se findava. Nada é por acaso, existe uma hora e um lugar e somente as pessoas que realmente merecem, podem viver intensamente, momentos de plena felicidade, junto com as almas que os completam. Sem duvidas ou apenas as oportunidades dadas ao acaso.

Agora eram apenas eles e o amanhecer, que lhes preenchia a vida com novas esperanças para enfrentarem mais um dia, nessa longa jornada.

_**"Às vezes, palavras são completamente desnecessárias,**_

_**apenas o que o coração sente no momento, **_

_**é o que importa".**_

_**Jéssy Helsing

* * *

**_

_**Em Cada Amanhecer**_

**"Quando a noite trás o silêncio...**

**Estou sozinho, então eu penso...**

**Como fui deixar,**

**Você se afastar de mim...**

**Vejo a vida passar sem graça...**

**No vazio dessa casa...**

**Fico a imaginar...**

**Você parece estar aqui..**

**Pode ser que eu esteja sonhando de mais...**

**Só eu sei quanta falta que você me faz...**

**Eu me rendo...**

**Não dá pra te esquecer...**

**Sei que estou te perdendo...**

**Em cada amanhecer...**

**Vou vivendo...**

**Do pouco que ainda restou...**

**Desse amor...".**

**# FIM #**

**Domo pessoal**

**Finalmente a fic chega ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Infelizmente meu casal preferido não é Kagome e Inuyasha, mas eu achei legal começar a escrever sobre esse animê com um casal tão complexo. Obrigada a todos que perderam um pouco do seu tempo lendo a fic, valeu mesmo.**

**Kisus**

**Já né...**

Nota final:

As musicas são:

**Em cada amanhecer** - Fabio Junior capitulo 1 a 3

**No More Word** - Inuyasha movie1 capitulo 4

**Yura Yura** - Inuyasha movie 2 capitulo 5

**Back at One** - Brian MacNight e Ivete Sangalo capitulo8

**Nobady wants to be lonely** - Rick Martin e Christina Aguileira capitulo 9

**When you say nathing at all** - Ronan Keating e Debora Blando capitulo 10


End file.
